Naruto: The story of Serene Hyuga
by kentoshurriken
Summary: A new Hyuga is born! Her name is Serene Hyuga. Her tale spans many years in which she endures pain, love, growth, and sadness.
1. A new Hyuga

A new Hyuga

The date was november 7th when a new life entered the world in the hidden leaf village. The akatsuki and the fourth ninja war is now a distant memory. The small child was of the Hyuga clan, the mother was a simple maid and servant to the Hyuga household. The kunoichi who had helped deliver the young child was Sakura Haruno. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Sakura gave the child over to the mother and embraced it. Looking into the child's eye she saw only one byakugan. She was a bit surprised and the now elder Hiashi was the second person to see the child. "Most curious, a child with only one eye a byakugan." Her mother looked to Hiashi "shes still my special child and no matter what always will be."

Afterwards a celebration was thrown at the Hyuga household. All the clans attended and the 7th hokage gave the new child his blessing. Even Sasuke of the now thriving and healing Uchiha clan shed a tear seeing the small baby bundled in blankets. The new mother announced with glee "Now that everyone has arrived I can make my announcement." All the villagers gathered in the center of the courtyard. "I am naming this new child-" the baby became fussy and reached for something beyond her mother. The moment had almost paused as the baby had perked up from being almost silent. "What are you reaching to."

The new mother turned to see what the fussy thing was reaching to and she saw a small music group that played music in the background. A very soft tune yet the baby seemed to awake and reach for the music, as if she could see the wonderful sound coming off the instruments. The baby was smiling to it. "Hehe, a music lover hmmm? I have the perfect name. Everyone, the childs name is from this moment forth- Serene Hyuga!" Applause erupted and everyone cheered for the child. From that day onward Serenes love for music never faded. She learned her characters and numbers and words. Her first word was music. As such Natsu asked the child sleep in a room where she can always hear music. Overtime Serene grew and grew, but she always was a bit shorter than other kids.

Once she learned to walk properly Natsu decided to take her little one to the cemetery, where a large flame made of stone stood. "Mama Natsu, what is that?" Her mother sat down to Serenes level. "That is called the will of fire dear!" Serene remembered people say it's the first hokages resolve to keep the village safe. "Really?" Natsu nods, "Everyone in the village has a little bit of it and some people more than others." Serene studied the statue. "pretty!" Serene exclaims. "In our clan we have a strong will and you will too, maybe when you finish the academy many years ahead you can be a shinobi to keep us safe." Natsu then pointed to the hokages stone face on the cliff. "Just like the hokage!" Serene would treasure this day out as her first memory.

By age three she had gained some friends at the around the village. Even going to the park to study bugs with midata abu-rame. The insect weilding clans new child. Or bug her mother to see the animal hospital to see Kiba inuzuka care for sick puppies. She always liked there best because she got to feed the small puppies with food pellets. After the visits Kiba took serene out to play pranks on other villagers and pass on the art of being annoying. Serene had many friends and next year she would enter the academy in just a years time. However she was nervous and decided to ask about the academy from the clans leader, Hiashi Hyuga for some help.

Hiashi was busy designing a new Hyuga dress for an upcoming holiday when he saw his door creak open and Serene poke her head in. "U-uh…. Lord Hiashi? Can I get some help with something." Hiashi looked up from his paperwork with a hearty smile. "Why sure, have a kneel." Serene bowed and took her place in front of Hiashi. "Lord Hiashi, im getting nervous about the academy... What if im not good enough or what if my teacher is a meanie." Hiashi laughed a bit. "Not to worry Serene, you will do okay. You're a smart kid." Serene still was shaken up. Hiashi noticed this. "If you run into trouble you can always come to me or come see your auntie Hinata. She is the hokages wife so even Naruto can help you out. Remember, you have a byakugan to see through all sorts of jutsu if theres any bullies. I have a good feeling about you, and I had this same feeling for your auntie Hinata and uncle Neji."

Serene cheered right up hearing that lord Hiashi even slightly compared her to Neji Hyuga. The Hyuga clans best and brightest, at least until he passed on. Serene bowed and thanked lord Hiashi for his help. She had went to bed feeling happy and was especially happy when Natsu gave her goodnight kisses. That night she dreamt of getting her headband and having all sorts of talents. Being a medical ninja, tracking ninja, an ANBU. All was well until she was oddly awoken from her slumber by a scratching above her. When she nervously looked around she saw nothing. However looking straight above her she saw a horrifying man with a long twisty neck and sharp nails stuck to the ceiling. She had tried to scream for her mother only to find she had no voice at all. The mans neck grew longer and bit her shoulder. With out a voice all that could be hear was the creature sinking its teeth in and tears hitting the pillow. She looked up to see its hands making signs and afterwards Serene blacked out.


	2. KidnappedEducation

Kidnapped

The next morning Natsu peeked in her room and shouted bloody murder when she saw her bed was empty and two red dots were on the pillow. After her scream another scream was heard across the village. A ninja known as Ten ten had gone missing as well. The village was in chaos and tracking ninja were immediately deployed to discover who or what took her daughter and Ten ten. Natsu was heart broken and Hiashi found himself in tears as well, comforting Natsu. "We will find her don't worry." Inuzuka tracking dogs flooded the streets trying desperately to pickup a scent. The hyuga clan searched relentlessly for days on end unable to catch even a single clue. Sasuke surveyed both Ten tens and Serenes room with his sharingan. The eyes that never miss a detail.

Sasuke reported to Naruto that the only consistency is that claw marks were found on the ceilings but nothing else yielded any result. Hinata had broken as well, hugging Naruto tightly begging he find her. The seventh hokage gave his word. "We will find Serene and Ten ten and I never go back on my word. Believe it!" He shouted and sent shadow clones to summon leaf shinobi to search.

Meanwhile Serene had woken up in a rusted metal cell next to Ten ten who was still knocked out. Serene instantly panicked and banged the door demanding she be let home to no avail. Luckily the banging awoke Ten ten who was also nervous about her capture. "Serene! Don't threaten them." Serene couldn't even hear her over her own shouting and demands for release. Prompting Ten ten to hold her down. Serene sobbed and looked over the girl pinning her. "Misses Ten ten?" Ten ten nodded. "Listen serene. I don't know who kidnapped us so we need to play this safe. Are you hurt?" Serene shook her head. "Misses Ten ten I think you are though." Ten ten jumped up. "where?" Serene stood up and moved her hair. "Your neck has bite marks and three black things like Sasuke."

Ten ten hyper ventilated as she saw the same on Serene. It occurred to her exactly who the culprit is. "Orochimaru…" Serene had heard about Orochimaru and a bit about his dark deeds. "oh no…." Serene tears up and hyper ventilates. "I don't wanna be a lab monkey!" Ten ten holds onto Serene. "Don't worry I will keep you safe." As she says that a strange man appears with pale skin and long black hair yet… something is amiss. Orochimaru's snake eyes and purple paint around his eyes are missing. Though his clothes and large purple rope with a bowtie on its back remained the same.

"Ah how nice, the new subjects have awoken. My name is Meichimaru and I am the proprietor of this research facility." Ten ten snatched Serene into her arms. "You will not hurt Serene!" Meichimaru gave an evil sneer and spoke with a little bit of a raspy soft voice like Orochimarus. "Yes that's right. I have a byakugan user. I need to save her eyes and run some tests. She will be valuable to me once she realizes I…" Meichimarus face turned to a psychopathic smile. "Saved her life!" Ten ten held a now crying Serene. "You however… Are a prime candidate for a new experiment of mine!" Meichimaru grabbed Ten ten by her hair and dragged her off, causing Serene to leave her grasp. When Serene tried to run after her she was grabbed by a red headed girl with black eyes. "I don't think so brat!" Serene was nowhere near strong enough to resist the girls grasp and was carried into a large room with many people. Some shinobi some civilian. Wait here until Kimimaru assigns your place. Serene sat on the cold floor made of concrete. "Fine!" She sat away from the others and waited for her name.

Education

As five minutes passed her crying resumed as she remembered her mothers face and Hiashi. Even her friends faces passed through her mind and she sat against the wall. She waited and dried her tears after assuring herself the seventh hokage will save her and finally heard her name called. "Serene Hyuga?" She nervously approached a man with red eye paint and two red dots on his forehead. He also sported long white hair and had a soft more monotone voice.

"I am Kimimaru. You are being assigned to the training grounds where you will serve as a sound ninja and learn and master Jutsu. The door is the second to the right." Kimimaru rose from his desk and opened a large door similar to that used in a warship or vault. Down this hallway please." Serene followed instruction and entered the room. With about twelve desks. She took her seat nearby very dangerous looking children. She seemed to be the last to enter as there was only one seat left front and center.

She saw a child with mouths in his hands. And even one with magnetic skin. She had waited for just a little bit until finally man entered. He wore a mask with only his eyes visible and a large puffy scarf like thing around his neck. With a plain grey uniform. "Everyone listen up. You are now members of the sound villages shinobi force. You will serve Meichimaru's will and you will respect and follow his orders to the letter." A kid second farthest to the left said "cute, I can beat the crap outta you right now." The ninja brought out a flute and plate an odd tune staring down the boy. His ears bled and he had difficulty breathing until finally he shed the attitude and begged for mercy. "Anyone else have objections?" Silence ensued

"As expected. You are all here because you posses kekkei genkai. Being born with two chakra natures rather then the standard one. You are key military assets and you will be effectively educated and trained. For todays lesson we are doing a meet and greet. Each one of you is going to state your name, your kekkei genkai, your jutsu specialty, and your favorite food." The man wrote onto a black board: Physical attacks=taijutsu, mental attacks=genjutsu, Chakra attacks=ninjutsu. "All twelve of you starting with the left."

A girl stands, about ten years old. "My name is Miriki Gurenshi, my kekkei genkai is my magnetic skin, I am skilled with ninjutsu, and my favourite food is rice balls." She sits down, the rebellious boy stands. About fourteen. My name is Tegumei Renshi. My kekkei genkai is my chakra sapping hands, I'm a natural at taijutsu, and my favorite kinda grub is pork chops. He sits. Serene kind of dozes off hearing people rhyme off basic garbage and perks up when its her turn. "My name is Serene Hyuga, my kekei genkai is my right eye. The byakugan, I havn't tried jutsu before but they say Hyuga are naturally good at taijutsu so I guess that. Hmmmm I gotta say Ramen with fish cakes are my favourite." She sits down and its back to waiting. There was the kid to the farthest right that caught her eye. Only about five was a green haired kid with weird eyes. "My name is Kimeta Ozuka. My kekei genkai is my rinnagan eyes, my specialty is both genjutsu and ninjutsu, and my favourite food is rice stir fry." His eyes made Serene's mind curious. Why were his eyes full of weird circle things. "Whats a rinnagan?" She wondered but she wasn't the only one.

The older children whispered about her and the names Madara, Nagato, sage of six paths, and Obito were thrown around. She had no clue who they were but she assumed they also had those eyes or were involved with them. The teacher had decided to divide the class into three teams of four and funny enough the people she paid attention to were the ones she was teamed with. They were simply team itch. Ni. And san. Alright. I am going to be your head master and you have been assigned teachers who are experts regarding your kekkei genkai. First up is yumaru sensei. He is assigned to team itch. Serenes team. Second is Mikate sensei to team ni. And lastly Akaguri sensei to team san. Each of you are going to a training yard to learn teamwork and hone your kekei genkai. Follow your sensei! "Come along, this way everyone." Serene hurried along following her sensei through the halls until after many corners they reached a large metal door.


	3. Training day one

Day one of training: the byakugan

Yumaru opened the door to show a large metal room, about twice the size of the waiting area with good lighting and a dirt floor. Near the front there were weapons and exercise equipment and beyond it there was a large battle field. Serene took a look at her sensei and saw he was tall with a black cloak and somewhat deep voice. The cloak had red clouds on it and he had the same swirly eyes as Kimeta. He had many black rods in his skin and orange hair.

"This is where we will be working. Every day I will work with one of you exclusively. So that's three days of jutsu practice and one day of jutsu education with me. Starting first is the youngest. One serene Hyuga. Serene nervously approaches the man holding a clipboard. "Im present." He actually smiled "That's nice to hear. Everyone please practice what jutsu you know and get your physical strength up. Alright serene with me." The other three got to work and exercised whilst Serene was going to a rather isolated portion of the room. "Please have a seat." She does so.

"My name is Yumaru, my other names are Yahiko and pain. I'm a member of the akatsuki and I have been brought back from the dead to train people for this guy Meichimaru. I am not training you just for his sick purposes. I'm going to ensure you are going to be able to beat him. But first I need to know what jutsu you posses. Do you know about chakra at all?" Serene shakes her head no. "Chakra is an energy that flows through our body and tends to be blue when it is expelled unless you change it into wind, water, earth, fire, or lightning. Can you perform any ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Serene again shakes no "I see. How about activating your eyes power?" Yet again another head shake.

"Your byakugan eye is a Hyuga specialty. When you focus your chakra or energy into it you can see all around you farther than normal eyes can and you can see a persons chakra network. You can also see 360 Degrees almost perfectly except for a little spot you cant see. Why don't we do that first huh?" Yumaru holds up 3 fingers how many fingers do I have." "Three sensei." Serene responds. "Okay" Yumaru moves 90 degrees in a circular form and holds up one." Now. Without moving your head. I cant see sensei." Yumaru returns. "when we are done you can see my fingers no matter where I stand. Lets start practicing chakra control. Its going to be though but I think you have the right stuff." Serene smiles and begins to trust her new teacher. "okay, ill do my best!" Yumaru takes her hand and holds it out.

"Now Serene, focus a bunch of energy into that hand and that hand alone." Serene looks at her hand and pushes very hard. Luckily her hand had a blue aura around it but it started to run up her arm. "Be careful! Focus on the palm of your hand." Serene refocus and stared at it. The aura receded and stayed in general around her hand. "Hey I did it!" She giggles excitedly. "Good job! Seeing you did that first try I think you will do a good job with ninjutsu. Okay lets do the second lesson. I may not have byakugan but my rinnagan works on the same principle. We use them by focusing chakra into them. Watch how my eyes work. Do you see that stone over there. Watch my the stone first then I will do it again and watch my eyes. "Universal pull!" The stone flies into the air towards Yumaru and he catches it. "Wow sensei that's pretty cool!" Yumaru shows the stone to her.

"I focused my chakra into my eyes and focus on something and I imagine in my head pulling something and it affects the object im looking at. Watch my eyes." Yumaru tosses the stone out again and looks to it. Serene watches his eyes closely. "Universal pull!" Serene sees his eye widen and Sensei has a focused look on his face. Then she hears the stone hit his hand. "See the trick? When I focus on the object and activate the move I move my eyelid back so my eye can see as best as possible. Then I continuously put in chakra until the object is as close as I need it to be. Now your byakugan is special because you can have it on for a long time without a single problem. It doesn't use much chakra so someone as young as you should be able to use it. Its easy since you don't need to focus on anything, you just need to push chakra into your eye. Would you like to begin?" Serene nods yes and stands up.

"Byakugan!" She shouts and again surprises the teacher by getting it right the first go. "Good! Your showing signs of having it active. Your veins are pushed out so it looks a bit weird but now you can see around you!" Serene is a little woozy taking in 360 degree vision but after a minute she gets somewhat used to her power. "Okay how many fingers am I holding up" He holds up one. "One finger sensei." He moves 90 degrees around her again and holds up three. "How many?" She replies. "Three fingers." He moves directly behind her and to her opposite side with the same success. "Good work Serene. Try to stop the flow of chakra now." She stops the pushing in her eye and she can no longer see around her.

"Very good. This is progressing well. Okay third lesson next, your first jutsu. Lets start with something easy peasy. This jutsu is called the clone jutsu. It produces a copy of yourself to use in battle as a distraction. This jutsu is E-rank so you would've learned it next year in the academy. This jutsu is simple to do and has multiple types of forms. Some clones are made of pure charka, some shadows, some rock, even wood. Here take this little chart of hand seals. It can tell you what handseals to use so you can execute the jutsu." Yumaru handed over a scroll containing hand positions and their names. Serene opens the scroll and gives it a read. "Alright here are the signs you need in order: Ram, Snake, Tiger." Serene slowly copies the hand forms "Clone jutsu!" Right next to her appeared a clone of equal height equal build but its byakugan was missing and the hair was the wrong color.

"Not too bad for the first time. Watch my hands and we will do it together." The two do the hand seals and serene pays attention exactly where sensei fingers are in the seals. "Clone jutsu!" Both shout and the smoke poofs beside them. Showing two perfect clones. "Very good work. Your clone is an exact copy of yourself and can fool anyone without special sensory powers." Serene smiles and prances about. "Alright alright lets slow down. That's ninjutsu covered. The second thing we are going to cover is Genjutsu. Genjutsu is a jutsu that targets your brain making you see things that aren't there. Now if you are caught in a jutsu there is a way to break it but we arnt there yet with your training. For now we need a secret way of communicating for when you are. When you are caught inn a genjutsu your byakugan still will visibly turn on and off. Flip it on and off a bunch when you think you are in one okay?" Serene nods. "Yes sensei." Yumaru smiles

"Good, well time is running out for now but the last thing is taijutsu." Yumaru ruffles around in his pocket. "Here, this scroll contains basic taijutsu skills that I want you to practice over the next three days okay?" Serene becomes a bit saddened but she bows to her sensei. "Thank you sensei." Yumaru turns around "And one more thing." Serene looks confused. "The more chakra you put into a jutsu the better it is. Try putting more into your clone jutsu to make more copies." Serene and Yumaru sensei returned to the others. "Alright everyone its been a good training day. Tomorrow I will be working with Miriki. Everyone follow me to our teams sleeping area. Again the students and sensei returned to the depressing halls and walked to a door with the character for Itch written on it.

"This is where you four will rest. You have clothes in multiple sizes available. For now change into your new clothes and wear your new head bands please." Yumaru sensei gives out four headbands to everyone and wishes everyone a good night. The new teammates enter their room. They see basic beds with a completely metal surrounding. Serene is nervous since everyone is very different in age and personality. There was about two or three moments of silence until Miriki broke the ice. "So eh how is everyone?" Miriki is a little bit average in every regard and kinda blends in. She likes her hair long and wears generic clothes. Tegumei responds "This is a load of garbage why are we here and why do we have these weird marks." Tegumei is chubby, frizzy hair, and wears torn clothes so he sticks out in some places. Next to speak would be Kimeta. A shorter green haired well kept kid with a red sweater and normal pants. But his defining feature is his rinnegan eyes. "I guess I don't have family really so I don't care." Miriki notices Serene is nervous sitting on the bed closest to the door.

"How about you young one. Kidnapped at three? What is up with that Meichimaru." Serene feels cornered and was returned with memories of her mother. She cries again. Miriki is surprised "Yikes im sorry!" Tegumei just laughs at her while Kimeta approaches and gives a hug. "I'm sorry about what happened. Remember we can break out as long as we master our jutsu." Serene feels much better hearing that and dries her tears. "Thanks a bunch Kimeta." Serene eases up. "Well doesn't look like we are leaving anytime soon so why don't we at least know what villages we come from. I come from the hidden sand village." Miriki says. "Hidden cloud over here." Tegumei states. "I'm from the hidden mist" Kimeta says. "And I am from the hidden leaf." Serene says proudly.

"Alrighty then, now lets decide on team leader then. Write a vote and put it in a ballot, remember no voting for yourself." Everyone proceeds to scribble away on little bits of paper and hand them into the pile. Miriki shuffles them up and tallies up the vote. "Lets see. One for Kimeta and three for me. Thanks everyone I accept. Well okay lets figure out our team, I'm pretty good with my magnet style so that makes me good at mid range. Tegumei your taijutsu is easily the best so your close range. Our sensory is serene. And our wild card is Kimeta." Serene is confused. "Whats sensory mean?" Miriki giggles.

"Sorry forgot your super young. Your job is to use your byakugan to look for the enemy. Do you know any jutsu?" Serene smiles and nods. "I learned my first one today. The clone jutsu!" Miriki was happy to hear she was able to use a jutsu at all. "Alright then lets see it." Serene gets to work on the seals. "Clone jutsu!" the puff of smoke beside her shows a perfect copy. "good clone! That jutsu may be basic but it could buy you some time to escape from a sticky situation. Alright well lets get some rest then, I'm heading in." Everyone agreed and went to bed. That night Serene's dreams were filled with that Meichimaru monster. His evil stare and his haunting voice terrified Serene.


	4. Training day two

Day two of training: Leaping leaf hurricane

The next morning was a new day and Serene was well rested and ready to get cracking. Yumaru had requested everyone be dressed and wearing their headband from here on. Once everyone had eaten team itch was off to their training ground. Yumaru let everyone one in and took Miriki over where Serene and him worked. Serene was ready to get working and she opened her taijutsu scoll to the first set.

Easy stuff such as warm ups and proper punches and kicks had her pretty well worked out. It took most of the day to figure out all the beginners techniques down pat however she decided to do a more advanced move. She found the leaf hurricane. A technique from her home village. A technique that starts off with a high kick then a low kick immediately after.

Since she was short she decided to change up the recipe to suit her. She used a jump kick for the high kick then a normal low kick. She of course ate some dirt before she could get it down however she managed it before class ended. She was excited for when yumaru sensei could see so she did basic exercises until then. However her moment of truth had finally arrived after Yumaru sensei had finished with Miriki. Serene had grown a little bit of a big head considering that she was mastering things somewhat quickly so she was flipping out even though her new move was a D rank.

"Yumaru sensei I have something to show you." Yumaru smiled "And what might you have to demonstrate." Serene was ecstatic "I made a modified jutsu! Its got a cool name and everything." Yumaru gave her the okay to try it on him. "Leaping leaf hurricane!" She jumped toward Yumaru sensei and went for a kick to the neck. Presumably he evaded by letting it pass over him by getting low. Upon Serenes feet feeling the ground she had spun around for a fast low kick and Yumaru sensei took a hit. "ah! The leaf hurricane with a jump. Nice work compensating for your height. Warm up by practicing basic tai jutsu then each day work on a new technique. Alright everyone that concludes today as well we are going for meals in the team room and then that will be all. Miriki, think about what I told you."

Everyone followed the same route and returned with Yumaru accompanied the students for dinner this time and everyone took a seat at the dining table and to everyones delight sensei had brought each students favourite foods. "For Miriki we have three riceballs with assorted dipping sauces. For Tegumei we have some delicious pork chops. Rice stir fry for kimeta. And last but not least is Serenes dish, ramen with fish cakes, almost as good as old man Ichirakus ramen." The students hailed Yumaru as a god for brining everyone's favorite dish to dinner.

He laughed and held his hands out "calm down now everyone." For himself Yumaru had a glass of water and some plain rice. "Everyone enjoy your meals, a good day of training needs a good nourishment filled dinner." Everyone attacked their meals and got their minds off home and their situation for a bit. Serene hadn't forgotten her mother and stopped halfway through the dinner. "Yumaru sensei, when will we be ready to go home?" Yumaru gave a concerned look. "Im not sure Serene, this place is well hidden and you need to fight your way out. Meichimaru is a dangerous man." Serene teared up. "Serene even though things are dark you have us to work with." Senseis words had little effect, it seemed as though something else was bugging her. "What's wrong Serene?"

The others took note of Serene's distress and gave her sympathy. "Its alright ya'know, we are here to help you." Tegumei said. "I came here with someone else but I didn't see her in that big room. She's a leaf shinobi and she's super nice! I am scared for her." Yumaru looked down at his rice and realized he needed to draw her mind away from that.

"its best you focus on training for now, I don't know her fate so lets just focus on your safety for now okay?" Serene seemed to buy it and return to eating. After dinner Yumaru had given his goodbyes to everyone. Serene decided she wasn't completely overworked yet. When Tegumei flopped into bed without much regard and Miriki decided to read . Serene decided to work on her jutsu. She went to an open space in the middle of the room and used her hand seals. "Clone jutsu!" This time she pushed more of her energy in and yielded two clones instead of one.

"Nice work" Miriki complimented. Serene smiled and punched the two clones to get rid of them. That night she had spent a few hours practicing that jutsu then went to bed. Miriki sat on her bedside as the other two were fast asleep. "Hey serene…. I know you miss your clan and all but don't worry. We can be your family till we escape." Miriki hands her a little piece of metal with Gurenshi written on it. "That's my family name. Gurenshi," Serene looked up happily. "Thank you Miriki, I will keep it close."

Miriki was tired at this point "Well I'm going to get to sleep now, maybe we can spar tomorrow and see how well you can defend yourself." Serene was excited and snuggled in. "Night Miriki." Miriki went off to her bed and Serene peeked over at Kimeta who was asleep. She wondered what is up with his and senseis eyes. It still intrigued her greatly since it caused a commotion on the first day. She had gotten to sleep and dreamed of that strange swirly eye.


	5. Training day three

Day three of training: sparring

The next morning came and it was time to get back to working. Yumaru entered with his clipboard. " Morning everyone! How was last nights rest?" everyone replied with a simple "good" and it seemed to satisfy Yumaru. "Alright today I'm working with Tegumei today. Dress yourselves and lets be off."

The team was quick to dress and got to the field. Early in the day was taijutsu and Serenes new leaf hurricane practice. At an hour after noon Miriki approached Serene. "Would you like to spar? Its good to practice with someone and get to know each others jutsu." Serene accepted and went off to a little field with a line in the middle. They stood on each line and held up two of their fingers. Index and middle to signify they are fighting on equal terms.

"Remember Serene, don't keep anything back, its important I know your technique." Serene nods and they start the fight. Serene starts the fight by using basic but powerful kicks to over run Miriki. Miriki responds with quick blocks and a few counters to knock down Serene. Serene falls and sees that there is a fairly thick cloud of dust. She forms an idea to attack again and use a clone jutsu. Miriki is staring dead at her and approaches fast.

Serene then runs head first and breaks Miriki's attack and again pushes her to the defense. Miriki is much older and stronger so serene threw everything she had at her. The dust kicked up to the point where she can barely see. Serene activated her byakugan and used a clone jutsu producing three clones. Giving her a chance to get around her. Miriki attacked the clones and left her back open giving Serene her chance. "Leaping leaf hurricane!"

She hit Miriki's shoulder and Miriki went down. Upon landing Miriki was hit on her side by the low kick. "Aghh" Miriki groveled somewhat and the dust settled. Miriki stood over Serene and smiled down. "Your taijutsu is very good but how did you get me?" Serene was over joyed she had won this match. "I kicked dust up and left you in it. Made clones and got behind you. Then I got you with a leaping leaf hurricane!" Miriki was impressed such a new shinobi learned so quickly.

"Very good work Serene. I have a rough idea of your fighting style." Miriki takes a stance. "Lets see how long you can keep it up." The two spent the day battling with Miriki winning sixteen times and Serene winning three times. Yumaru had returned in seemingly no time at all with Tegumei to see the training field empty as even Kimeta was spectating the battles.

Kimeta was lifting arm weights as he did so Yumaru sensei didn't mind. He and Tegumei had decided to watch the last battle with Miriki and call them back. The two were completely out of steam and hobbled over panting like dogs. "That…. Was the single toughest matches I have ever fought."

Yumaru called them back to the team room and the kunoichi dragged themselves in. "My goodness you two must've beat each other down huh?" Kimeta laughed. "You have no clue." Yumaru looked to Miriki "why did you two just go like that for that long?" Miriki responded "I need to know Serenes fighting style inside and out in order to co operate with her. My goodness who knew basic jutsu would do that." Yumaru looked down to Serene to congratulate her for her efforts but she was passed out.

So Yumaru made her some rice and placed it by her for when she wakes up. Everyone got to the dinner table and got eating. Yumaru didn't say much that time because Serene was asleep but the others prattled on about their jutsu and what they want to work on for when they escaped. That night Serene was just dead on the floor but she was picked up by Miriki and placed in bed after a few hours. Serene was finally starting to get over what happened but she was still hurt deeply.


	6. Training day four

Day four of training: The gentle fist

The next day marked the day Kimeta is going to work with Yumaru. He gave his usual happy greetings and called Team Itch out to the yard but before Yumaru could get to work Serene decided to ask what are the swirly eyes they share. Yumaru gave a quick explanation before going with Kimeta. "These eyes are called rinnegan. They are powerful eyes that can only be obtained two ways, by birth and by having very specific cells placed in your body however only that works if you're an Uchiha clan member. They have many powers such as pushing and pulling things, making things move like puppets and even reviving people from the dead. These eyes are very rare and special, that's why I was brought with Kimeta."

Serene was in awe that these eyes could revive a dead person. "That's super cool, but I will have to work extra hard on my Byakugan then!" Yumaru replies "Ha ha! Hard worker eh? Keep working on your tai jutsu and try the section on the gentle fist. See ya after training then." Serene waved and Kimeta followed Yumaru sensei to the special practice area. Miriki and Tegumei got to their places to practice ninjutsu while serene opened her taijutsu scroll to see jut what is the gentle fist. "Lets see…"

She peers through the text. "Ah here it is. Gentle fist for beginners. The eight palm strike. The gentle fist is a fighting technique that uses the Hyuga clans Byakugan and chakra in the fighters hands." Serene saw a written in section by Yumaru. "Serene, the dummy with Hyuga written on it is yours to practice this on, its has a chakra network exactly like real people do." Serene was confused about just what was a chakra network at all so she read the little section. "The chakra network is a 361 node large network of lines where chakra can flow. When you use a ninjutsu, you are pulling chakra out of this network to power the jutsu. A chakra node is a little point where chakra can be expelled. The node is a gate that either lets chakra flow or doesn't let it." Serene activated her Byakugan and looked at the dummy, seeing lines and various points. Some were letting it through and others not.

"wow neat, okay back to gentle fist, lets see… The gentle fist is when a person touches an area above a chakra node and forces their on chakra into it to force open or shut the node. This technique can be used defensively by shutting the nodes in an opponents arms and legs to prevent them from moving them or offensively by overloading or starving a persons organs from chakra. The first strike a Hyuga learns is an eight palm strike. The eight palm strike is an offensive move to attack an opponents heart and aorta. The heart and aorta are essential for carrying blood around so an opponent will take a very bad injury if you close all the gates near it." Serene closed the scroll and saw little outlines on its chest depicting organs.

Looking at it using the byakugan she saw that most of the hearts nodes are open. So she hit it and forces some chakra into her fist, she saw the node closest to where she hit shut. She kept at this for a bit until she mentally remembered where the points she needed to hit are. She attempted this again and again, each time getting quicker until she was running low on chakra. After she got it fairly well down she took a rest and worked on her normal tai jutsu and when time was getting short her clone jutsu. Again the day seemed to go quick but she was at least learning fairly quickly, surprising Yumaru sensei because only the Uchiha clan nails training like she does.

When the day was done Yumaru called everyone in and when the team was at the table he had an announcement. "Tomorrow is a day where we will be facing off against the other two teams. Its going to be a three round long event so I need everyone well fed and rested for this. I hope each of you have honed your skills a bit and picked up some new things. I have been happy to teach you to this point and I wish you luck in tomorrows event. I wont be among you, I will be watching overhead in a viewing tower. Tomorrows event is team combat so you four will be facing off against another team. Again I have been proud to educate you all."

Everyone thanked Yumaru sensei. "We are going to kick them back to wherever they came from!" Tegumei shouts. "I bet my Byakugan can see all their tricks too." Serene added. "Alright then everyone, tonight rest well and I hope to see you all excel tomorrow.


	7. The first fightsThe scariest kid

The first fights

This morning everyone was a bit tense, today they would have to use their skills against other teams and risk getting injured or killed. Yumaru tried to calm everyone and get them into the arena quickly. "Alright everyone, this whole arena is a big 2 Kilometer forest, keep your sensory Shinobi safe and keep a tight formation. Good luck." The four stepped in and they can hear a loud voice across the field.

"Welcome you three teams, each of you is getting a different colored scroll. The objective of this mission is to collect all three and declare that you have. That team will get rewarded with a highly advanced Jutsu to use in the next event. Everyone take your scrolls and head in!" Miriki gave the scroll to serene. "You may as well take the scroll serene, you can handle yourself and we have to protect you anyway considering your byakugan." Serene places the scroll in a pocket and buttons it in. "Alright captain."

"Tegumei, I know you as skilled with earth style so I need you in the center, be ready to make a mud wall in case we are attacked." Tegumei gives a thumbs up. "I'm going in back so I can analyze the situation and see everyone, that leaves you Kimeta up front. We need your rinnegan to push away the enemy." Kimeta nods and Serene is in the middle with Tegumei. "Alright, lets move!" The team leaps from branch to branch moving deep into the forest.

About 200 meters in Miriki shouts out. "Serene, start your byakugan!" Serene turns it on and tries to keep up. The journey was rather uneventful. "Think they are out there?" Tegumei asks. "I'm sure of it just ke-" Serene shouts "Wall now!" Everyone hits the ground and Tegumei creates a large wall around everyone. The rock that the wall is made of take several hits from throwing starts and Kuni knives. "Can you see them?" Miriki asks Serene. "Four of them, they surround us!" Miriki co ordinates everyone. "Alright when I say, Tegumei is going to take down the wall and we are each going to fight one of them, do not show mercy, search their person for the scroll. When you get it we will run. Alright…. Go!"

Tegumei sends the walls and ceiling I all directions, knocking over a few of the enemy. Serene darts to one of them, he has short hair and is a bit fat. He wields a sword and tries to hit serene, Serene ducks and hits him hard in the chin. Knocking him back. "Gimme the scroll kid, your too young to be a shinobi." Serene hides behind a tree and makes a clone, then runs into a bush. Her opponent comes a moment later and tries to slice the clone, only to get his sword caught in the tree.

"Leaping leaf hurricane!" Serene shouts as she jumps at her opponent and kicks him right in the back of the head. Then she lands and kicks him to the kidney. He writhes on the ground and Serene inspects him with the byakugan. "Nothing on this guy" she says. However her disappointment is cut short by a man wearing a lot of body tape dashing toward her with a knife. Serene was frightened and didn't have time to react.

"Almighty push!" She hears and the man is knocked off his feet Serene runs to the man as he gets up and as quick as she can she hits near his heart. "Gentle fist eight palm strike!" The man was back to the ground in a serious amount of pain. "Nothing on him either" Kimeta says. "Tegumei and Miriki are in trouble lets move!" Serene quickly follows Kimeta to see that Tegumei and Miriki were in a serious matchup. Their opponents kekkei genkei were very well developed. The first opponent was using hands that had mouths to chew on detonating clay then form it into explosive birds or spiders to launch at the enemy. The other was using a very dangerous kekkei genkai called the wood style. Creating life from earth and water in the for of wood and ensnaring people inside it.

Kimeta and Serene hurried down to join the fight running side by side. "I will take the guy using wood, you give that hand mouth guy what for!" The "Hand mouth guy" was absolutely decimating Miriki so Serene stepped in and pushed her out of the clearing she was battling in. "Captain I'm here to help." Miriki pointed outwards "That guy makes living bombs out of clay, get behind him and hit him with a leaping leaf hurricane, I'm going to distract him." Serene nodded and tried to stay out of the mans vision as Miriki ran straight for him. The bombs caused large explosions and Miriki had a hard time finding an opening.

"Magnet blade!" Miriki shouted as she threw a kuni knife at the man. He ducked and threw another set of explosive spiders. However just before he could detonate them Mirikis blade came back and cut his cheek badly. He moved the hand he uses from his detonation sign to his cheek in pain and grimaces. Just then Serene finishes sneaking behind and shouts "Leaping leaf hurricane!" Finishing the fight. The man was searched an a scroll was found. Serene put it in the same pocket and Kimeta and Tegumi were running away with the rest of Team Itch. "Get to formation." The team obeys and moves back. "Time for round two."

The scariest kid on earth

The team was moving through the forest for quite some time searching for the second team so they were a bit wary. "Can we stop and eat, I'm a bit tired and I think we should regain some chakra." Kimeta asks. Miriki agreed and set the team down for some snacks. "Alright everyone, the enemy should be just a bit ahead, eat or do whatever now because there is a very very dangerous kid out there with a kekkei genkai that is difficult to stop."

Serene digs into a sandwich and Kimeta noms on some crackers. "What is it?" Tegumei asks. "This kekkei genkai is called the crystal style. This person can crystalize anything including us. He's a dangerous individual. Other than him his team is young and inexperienced as far as I know." Kimeta is concerned "I say lets get back to moving, we should get back into it"

Almost as if on que a kuni knife landed in the center of where they were sitting along with a burning paper bomb. Everyone dove away and was on guard. It exploded and Serene looked around with her byakugan, searching about 50 meters around for any chakra signatures. She found them. "Captain all four!" Tegumei set a defensive wall and Miriki threw three paper bomb laced kuni knives out to where they were approaching from. "Three of them are down but one is still moving."

Spears made of crystals rained down from above. Tegumei give the wall a roof but had a tough time keeping the wall stable. The enemy very quickly went around the wall and barraged the team with crystal shurrikens. "Almighty push!" Kimeta shouted and the shurrikens were repulsed back to the user. Miriki weaved signs "Iron summon!" Chunks of iron ore flew up from the ground and Miriki threw the large pieces at the enemy. The kid they faced formed a sword out of the crystal and cut through the iron chunks. He dashed towards Miriki and even though Tegumei put up a wall between them, the boy leaped over the wall and attempted to use his sword on Miriki.

"Universal pull!" Kimeta shouts, Luckily the crystal style user was pulled out of the air and rapidly approached Kimeta. Serene took out a Kuni knife and midway through his pull he was stabbed in the chest. Falling to the ground. Serene quickly searched for the scroll. "Its not on him!" Serene shouts. "What? I was certain the crystal style user would have it." Serene shouted "Run!" More spears made of crystals rained down yet again. Everyone took cover and another boy jumped out from the trees. "He distracted my byakugan by sending a fake in."

The boy quickly weaved signs and hit the ground. "Crystal forest jutsu!" Sharp crystals rose from the ground all around the boy and spread to where Team itch was hiding. "Everyone surround him and attack!" Everyone ran around him and attacked one after the other. Miriki tried first with an iron summon, more chunks of iron were hurled at the crystal user but he simply cut the chunks apart again. Miriki leaped over the crystal user while Serene came out from right behind her. "Leaping leaf hurricane!" Before Serene could execute the attack the crystal style user was ready and midway through a sword slash for Serene.

"Universal pull!" Kimeta shouts and Serene is pulled to safety. Without warning the ground broke with Tegumei popping out from a hole. Tegumei grappled with the boy and while his hands were on him, he sapped out the boys chakra. Making him weaker and weaker. "Hit him hard!" Kimeta dashed towards him with loud screeching lighting in his hand. "Chidori!" Kimeta shouts, running at full speed and using it on the opponents chest.

Even as the boy formed crystal on his chest to stop the chidori's impact, he was unable to stop its full force. Kimeta leaped on top of him and Tegumei propped the boy up. The chidori collided with his chest and shattered the boys armor and badly injured him. He was cleaned out of chakra and passed out. "Finally!" many high fives took place between the team and they found the scroll. Upon putting it in her pocket Serene and the others heard the loudspeaker across the room yet again.

"Team itch has won the challenge and will be joined with their sensei along with their reward in just a moment." Yumaru seemed to teleport right in front of them. "Congratulations all of you, I saw impressive teamwork out there! Even against a superior opponent. Lets return to the Team room for the reward.


	8. Forbidden jutsu: Fire cursemark

Forbidden jutsu: Fire curse mark

"We won!" Kimeta joyfully shouted. Everyone was gathered around the table celebrating their victory. "Hey what did we get outta it?" Tegumei asks. "For your efforts Meichimaru wrote a jutsu for us, however it requires someone who has a fire chakra nature. Miriki, Tegumei, do either of you have one?" both shook their heads. Yumaru looked to the younger shinobi. "Do you know about chakra nature?" Both Kimeta and Serene shake no. "You are born with usually one of the five chakra natures. Earth, wind, fire, lightning, and water. If you are born with a lightning nature, its easy to do lightning style but others will be tougher. Kimeta, since you can do a chidori at your age id say you have a lightning nature. That leaves serene."

Yumaru holds up two pieces of paper. "Serene, hold these papers between your fingers in each hand." Serene does so. "Now this will be tricky, flow chakra into both your hands, and depending what happens to the paper. I can tell you your nature." Serene concentrates very hard on her hands and sees the blue glow. She gets a little scared when one of the papers krinkles up, a few seconds pass and the other paper burns away. "Impressive, just like Sasuke Uchiha you have two natures at birth. The crinkling means you have lightning and the burning means you have fire." Yumaru smiles. "That's great you know! You can learn two of the five styles with ease."

Serene feels special. "Weird because usually the Uchiha have fire and not the Hyuga but hey im happy for you." Serene looks to Yumaru "Does that mean I can use the Jutsu Meichimaru gave us?" Yumaru nods. "I wonder what it does?" Kimeta asks. "From the description, this curse mark will give increased power to whoever uses it for a short time. Its activated by giving a bit of chakra to where the mark is given, when active the user will notice an exceptional increase in a fire style jutsu's power." Serene is a bit disappointed. "But I don't know any." Yumaru replies. " That is true but I can teach you one, I may not have a fire nature but this jutsu is simple enough to not need it. Tomorrow we will work on it, anyways again good work out there. Im proud to be your sensei. Serene, would you like me to use the mark on you now? It will sting." Serene shrugs. "Lets get it over with."

Yumaru uses some hand seals and says "Fire curse mark jutsu!" Smoke comes of serenes skin and a little flame solders onto her arm. "Ow ow ow ow!" Serene was in pain. "Its alright, its over. The mark is on your left arm." Serene looks at it curiously. "We will get to work tomorrow, I need everyone rested up. Have a goodnight everyone." Yumaru takes his leave and the team still sots at the table. "What was up with that mouth hand dude." Miriki asks. "Yeah he is weird, I heard he's related to a dude called Deidera. He had the exact same hands and he was from the hidden stone. I don't know much about that guy though."

Tegumei also has something on his mind. "And the wood style guy, we couldn't even beat him." Kimeta also remembers. "My almighty push was useless against him." Serene just then remembered that the first hokage used that too. "Lord first used wood too." Tegumei also knows. "Yeah but they say there is only three wood style users. Hashirama, the first hokage, Madara Uchiha, and Tenzo of the leaf." Serene is curious because she heard madara's name on her first day. "Who is Madara?"

Miriki raises her hand. "I will explain. Madara was once the head of the Uchiha clan and friend of Hashirama Senju a long time ago. He had sharingan like no other Uchiha. Even sasuke cannot compete. However he turned evil and left the village. He fought the first hokage and lost then went into hiding. After he died he was brought back to life and after putting part of Hashirama into him. He got rinnagan and tried to take over the world. Then the five hidden villages put together stopped his evil plan. He then went back to being dead and has been to this day." Serene was taken aback. "Wow…. That guy is one scary person."

Serene didn't pay the story much mind and decided the past is the past. "Well I imagine we will be fighting them again so we better work at some better jutsu, especially you young ones, we need you up to our level as quick as possible." Serene looked to her new mark. "I will do what I can." With that the team decided to sleep and get working tomorrow. Serene finally got a good nights rest.

The fire style jutsu

In the morning Yumaru woke everyone as per usual, getting ready for todays training. Today was Serenes turn to work with sensei so she was especially excited. Everyone dressed up and was out to the field. Yumaru called Serene over to their usual area. "Alright Serene, time to learn your new fire style jutsu. Today's jutsu is called fire-style fireball jutsu. The required handseals for this jutsu are snake, ram, monkey, boar, Horse, tiger. It's a little tougher than making a simple clone and you need to be careful. I will show you the jutsu, watch me carefully." Serene watches Yumaru sensei as he weaves the signs. "Fire-style fireball jutsu!" He shouts and closes his mouth. His stomach becomes tight and his cheeks puff up. Then he exhales a very large fireball in front of him."

Serene looks in awe. "Uchiha can do this by your age and since you have the nature for it, you can too. Take out your handsign scroll and do the signs so I can walk you through the jutsu." Serene completes the seals. "Now build up chakra in your tummy region. Make a lot of it now." Serene tightens her stomach and focuses all she can on it. "Now exhale it all at once!" Serene opens her mouth and expels the chakra, producing a fair sized fireball. "Good job! Wow… again with the nailing jutsu first try… your learning ability is incredible! You have the taijutsu of a Hyuga and the ninjutsu of an Uchiha!" Serene is happy she is being praised so much.

"Alright lets practice your curse mark. Try focusing on where the mark is." Serene does and the little flame glows red, black arrows cover her left side. "Alright good, the little arrows means its doing its job. Now serene, try that same jutsu." Serene weaves her signs and shouts "Fire-style fireball jutsu!" And creates a fireball several times the size of the previous attempt. Illuminating the whole room and drawing the attention of the other team mates. "amazing…." Finally Serene stops the fireball and is taken aback by her own power. "

Holy moly I can do that!?" She staggers a bit. Yumaru is suddenly not moving and he stares at Serene. He speaks to Serene with Meichimarus terrifying voice. "That fire-style is unlike a Hyuga child… You are excused from training and your coming to see the real me. I have a test to run." Serene was terrified and knew she had to follow him, her jutsu was not strong enough yet to refuse. Her possessed sensei opened a door on the wall that was hidden and was taken through the halls to see Meichimaru. Her sensei stopped in front of a door and opened it. She was then pushed in with the door quickly shut behind her.

Authors note: this story's second part is available to read already however this era of the story is incomplete. I have this story fully designed and the second part being already out as I develop the first is so that when the first part reaches its finale you can keep reading on. If you dont want spoilers please read this story exclusively.


	9. Serenity

Serenity

Serene was shuttled to a dark room where she had seen Tenten tied to a chair. The room was empty, dark, with only her and Meichimaru standing beside her. The sick bastard laughed at Serene as she entered the room. "Well I see you've been progressing very well, almost too well. Such ability to master jutsu at age four is unique to only a few clans." Serene went pale, he was eyeing her closely. "I have a small theory." She didn't even have time to react, Tenten that is. As the blade ripped through her throat and her face contorted into a scream choked out by the blood of her sawed apart veins. The sight was grotesque, Serene will never erase such a horrible sight from her mind. She immediately fell to the floor and vomited. Crying and sobbing heavily, the snake although had no reaction. A creature has killed in a simple fluid motion without care or empathy. He was a monster of a man… No. Not a man an animal.

"Why!"

Serene shouted through her tears, a comrade has been murdered in cold blood, she wondered why she had to see it, why she was summoned for it. Meichimaru had gripped her hair and held her head up to meet the snakes gaze. Serene saw through the tears the painful sight of Meichimaru's face, it was all too clear, unrealistically clear. On her right side of her vision she saw to real while the left was obscured by pain and tears. "So my gamble paid." The creature said and threw her to the ground. "Ill wait until you develop it." He said as he reverse summoned himself out of the room. The only light the room had was showing off the horrors of Tenten's body. She didn't hold it whatsoever. She didn't want to, she didn't want to look but she did it was compulsive.

The pain seared into her head and bred a hatred for the snake. Her neck burned as she felt her anger over the mark Meichimaru had placed. It felt like her anger was being sucked away by the mark faster than she could generate it. She had hated the man who wronged her so. She didn't know how long she was in the room, with the stench of death and hurt. She sat on the opposite wall with a kunai drawn. She wanted to attack the snake with everything within her. She wanted to get at least one hit in even if she was over powered. Leave one mark of retaliation that the monster wont forget. The face that met her was her instructor after a great amount of time. He took her away and back to her dwelling along with her friends. She did not speak, she would not and could not. All she felt was fire, not a will but a hate. One reflected by her right eye which now bore a single black tomoe orbiting her pupil.

She had become as silent as Kimeta. Withdrawn and no longer having a spark of brightness. The only thing she did was train, eat, and sleep. Any time between which was spent exercising or spending time alone. Her peers worried, her teacher worried. She was falling from grace and rising in skill. The hate nurtured her talents in fighting and she lost her smile. But she was not depressed. No, she was content, no longer graced by happiness but still not yet choked out by sadness. What she became was purposed. Purposed to catch the snake and purposed to become talented. She had become an Uchiha, not the avenger like Sasuke, not the power hungry Madara, not the depressed Obito, and not the defender like Itachi. She became her enemy Meichimaru, blood-lusted for knowledge and skill. Ever observant of her comrades and enemies. She wanted power as the years went on. She lost her grief in a matter of weeks. She lost her love in a matter of months, and as more power came upon her she gained the idea of instituting serenity.

All around her being docile and without purpose. Such is her thoughts and her thoughts may not have made much sense in traditional philosophy but it made progress so easy and addictive. Not chaos nor even peace for even peace has the struggle of maintaining it. She wanted nothing, a world that is devoid of everything for everything has the possibility for pain. She wanted to institute an empty existence and she wants the power to do it.


End file.
